


We'll never fall apart, cause we fit together right

by lookingforparadise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jamaica holiday headcanon because there are never enough ffs about that, Love, M/M, Soulmates, engaged boyfriends :))), glorious time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforparadise/pseuds/lookingforparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon fic about Harry and Louis' holiday in Jamaica during the week of Harry's birthday.<br/>Lot of fluff, love and feelings. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll never fall apart, cause we fit together right

It's noon.

Probably.

Somewhere.

In the world.

Or maybe right there, yeah, there, where Louis is lying flat on his back, in the middle of the massive bed.

A sweet fresh breeze flows into the room from the windows, everything is open, free, Louis' mind as well.

He can't move. And it's been like this for the last hour.

He's not sure he'll walk or move for the next days to be honest. And it's day three of his holiday in Jamaica with Harry.

He bought the tickets months ago, planning this thing in every detail. And then he surprised Harry the last time he went to see him in Los Angeles giving him an envelope with the flight ticket and the brochure of the luxurious bungalow they would have stayed in, and said: “Get your bags baby, we are celebrating a proper 20 birthday”.

So the celebration started that day, because Harry was so so happy about spending his birthday with Louis, privately, in an swanky hotel far far away from everything, only them and the ocean. It still hasn't ended. And Louis is not sure anymore he has the strength to keep up with Harry's stamina. He has never been able to do it, even if he is himself a ball of hyperactivity and hormones, Harry is way worse than him. Especially about the hormones part. He's younger and more... _eager_ and apparently he never feels the need to stop and breathe for a second.

He doesn't know where he is, this morning, he left him sleeping in their bed after literally ruining him the night before. Louis can't still feel his legs from the last round of energetic and very loud sex they had. The last of many rounds, because Louis swore to Harry he would have had the best birthday week celebration ever and he could have wished for _everything_ he wanted. And apparently that was on his list as well.

(Harry had also replied with 'I don't need to wish for anything, I have you for a week in front of the ocean, what else should I ask for?' before kissing him sweet and slow as he always does.)

“Harry?” he tries, with weak voice, he's not sure he can do anything more than call his name out loud to see if he's around.

In that moment, when Louis rolls his eyes towards the door, it opens, and Harry walks in wearing those damn yellow shorts and nothing else. He has a mat with him, meaning he was at that stupid yoga course in front of the ocean he found out about when they arrived, on the welcome flier in the hotel hall.

“Oh, you're awake! Good morning, Gorgeous!” he smiles, it's more like a smug smile than a real smile. Louis _hates_ him because that smug face means that he knows exactly what he did last night, and the night before (and the other night as well) and in which state he has left Louis.

“Where were you?” Louis asks, without even reply to his 'good morning'.

Before Harry can answer, he leans over Louis from the headboard, ducks his head to reach for his mouth. They share a pretty hot upside down kiss, actually too hot for being just a 'good morning kiss' – Louis always finds upside-down kisses pretty hot and maybe Harry knows it; _damn_ , will he ever stop teasing him for a second?? – a soft moan slips out Louis' mouth when Harry gives him a last lick along his bottom lip and then walks again towards the en suite bathroom to wash his face.

“Yoga time babe, it's noon, you know”

“As if I could get up and walk or.. do... _things_ ” Louis bites back and Harry does nothing to hide his satisfied look. Louis knows exactly what he's thinking. He had that little-shit smile the night Taylor Swift supposedly dedicated her VMA awards to him.

“So? Are you gonna stay here all day? Leaving me alone??” he asks, pouting in the sexiest way Louis can ever see. Is that even normal considering a pout sexy?? Louis is not sure he still has his brain inside his head to be honest.   
“It's YOUR fault, anyway!” Louis replies, looking at him when he walks out the bathroom again.

Harry stops at the end of the bed, looking directly at Louis. He takes a second to breathe and take him in, sprawled on the bed, golden bare skin except for the white sheets that cover Louis' hips and is tangled around his legs. He's so hot Harry has to bite his bottom lip, focusing.

“What now?” Louis sighs again, seeing the way Harry is hungrily looking at him.

“If I didn't need a shower so bad I'd be on you in this very moment” he says, honest and all, as only Harry could be.

Louis barks out a weak laugh. “As I had the strength to do anything about it Harold, last night – remember??”  
“Oh come on!! It was nothing we hadn't already done before!” Harry calls, shaking his wet curls.

“Yeah but not four times in a row, you _know_ ” Louis is quick to retort.

And there he is, Harry's grin.

“And stop being so smug about it!!”  
“You know, everybody else would be so happy to have a dedicate boyfriend that keeps them satisfied in bed and you are here...complaining! Also, this holiday was your idea for my birthday I don't know what were you planning to do here if not.... _this_ ” Harry explains, slow tone as usual, Louis can be turned on just by hearing him speaking. Especially when he talks about _this_ as the most casual thing in the universe. 

Louis bites his lip for a second and then tries to sit on the bed. He would like to go outside and enjoy the lovely weather before going back to the gray and cold London, he would like to swim and have breakfast on the lovely balcony that has a breath-taking view on the Caribbean ocean, but no, he hurts and he feels his vertebras align again with a ' _crock_ ' sound. 

“Oh god!” Harry starts laughing when he hears that sound and sees Louis touching his back and trying to stretch a bit “How old are you? 80???”  
“Shut up Harold!! I am sore!” he whines.

Harry sits down on the bed next to him, shower long forgotten.

Louis is now putting his feet down on the hardwood floor when he feels the warm wet mouth of Harry kissing every vertebra of Louis, from the bottom to the top, in order to make him feel better.

Louis allows himself to smile, subduedly, because seriously Harry can be the cheekiest minx ever  and the sappiest boyfriend at the same time. And Louis thinks,  _ah yes, that's why I love him._

“What are you even doing, Harry??” Louis asks, twisting his neck to try and look behind him where Harry is halfway through his back, mouthing at every vertebra.

“You said you are sore, I was trying to help you, my old man” he jokes, going back to kiss his skin. Louis shivers for a second because it feels so good and then... no. _No_. He needs some hours of recovery, so no, he has to go away from Harry or he'll die of a stroke in few days.

“Shut it, I am _not_ old, I am only engaged to a rabbit apparently” he loves the way he can use the word 'engaged' because yes, it happened a while ago officially, and they are, and he lives for the way Harry's eyes and face and smile light up when he hears the word.

“See? You are complaining about a thing you should be proud of!! Probably it's better to break off the engagement and I can find somebody else who is happy to receive my love and share my –” he's cut off by Louis' lips on his and his little hand on his neck. They kiss for few more seconds and then Louis lets go before it's too late. _Recovery_. Right.

Right in that moment, when Louis can finally get up and waddle around the room, his phone rings.

It's a Facetime call and...

“...Why is Niall calling me?” he frowns, looking at Niall's icon lighting up while his phone buzzes.

Harry stays on the bed, shrugging. “Answer, come on!”

Louis sighs and presses the green button. The camera focus on Niall which apparently has decided to do something to his hair and now he looks like a bleached Justin Bieber. It's highly possible he called Louis and Harry in Jamaica to ask what they think of his new hair.

“Hiyaa lovebirds!” he shouts and...it's too early in the morning for Niall Horan, seriously.

Louis sets his Iphone on the dock on the nightstand, so he can sit again next to Harry in the bed and the camera can show both of them.

“Hello Niall” Louis says, tone highly unamused. “What do you want and what did you do to your hair?”

“Okay, I hope I haven't interrupted anything, hi Harry happy birthday!” he smiles once he sees Harry on the screen too.

Harry, who was too busy dropping hot open-mouth kisses on Louis' bare shoulder (only because he can't resist when Louis is that close to him) stops his work to glance up at Niall.

“Oh hiiii Niall, how are you mate?” he smiles with his dimples.

“Alright, look, I have called 'cause 've got loads of news!!”  
Louis rolls his eyes. “Say only the one we really should care about, please”  
“Woah, grumpy Louis..what happened??” Niall teases “Didn't Harry give it to you last night???”

Harry chuckles while Louis shakes his head “Trust me Niall, you are _far_ away from the truth here”

“He's just bitter because he's old and he can't keep up with me” Harry says, elbowing him. They start a fake fight with arms and hands, Harry always wins because he's bigger and his hand can block both of Louis arms but Louis is stronger so they look like two children fighting on the playground in front of Niall who is fonding.

“Ahhhh, my couple!” he says, proud captain of 'the ship' – as he always says. “So, enough with flirting on camera, you'll have plenty of time when I hang up”  
“Which is now, innit??” Louis deadpans again.

Niall rolls his eyes. “Very funny Louis, the _craic_ , really....but NO! Actually..question number one, do you like me hair???”

Louis knew the call was about that. He _knew_ it.

“You called us in Jamaica to ask about your HAIR???” he frowns, Harry is already laughing, entwining his fingers with Louis'.

“Basically?? Also because I miss you guys! Everyone is away and I am in London on my own..”  
“Don't you have Bar --” Harry is stopped with an elbow on his rib. Harry was away in Los Angeles when the break up happened and probably Louis forgot to tell him.

“Okay Niall, you know we'll come back soon for the Brit Awards and all that jazz, don't worry mate, why don't you fly to Mullingar anyway?”  
“Mum's away and Greg is coming with Theo and Denise next week so I have to wait here...”

Harry is still trying to understand why his question about Barbara was banned, while the conversation flows naturally, as usual: London, friends, gossip, news, families, parties, until Louis decides that talking to Niall shouldn't take the whole afternoon so they say goodbye to him smiling and waving at the camera.

“By the way, you look smoking hot with that haircut, babe!” Harry smiles.

“Aww I love you Harold, can't wait to see you again”

“Soon!” Harry answers again, a thumb up.

“Get a room, seriously!” Louis says, flat tone and glaring at Harry's direction.

“I bet Niall won't complain as much as you do, mister” Harry answers.

“Oh you could go and marry him then, you twat!” Louis replies while Niall cackles in the background.

They close the conversation and Louis stands up again walking to the kitchenette where the room service has just brought something to eat.

Pancakes and fruits and Yorkshire tea and sweet things with strange names Louis loves but he can't read from the menu.

“You want English breakfast?” Harry says, circling the kitchen island.

Louis is already stuffing his mouth with pancake and some coconut cake he is in love with.

“Nope, this thing is heaven!” he speaks.

Harry looks at him because he's too adorable with his cheeks stuffed like a baby squirrel.

He sits in front of him, watching him eating. Louis is used to it even if other people would find it creepy. Harry sometimes just stares at him and probably doesn't breathe. He says he “admires what Louis is like”, and Louis loves it, honestly. He bask into his attentions. Harry is very good at making him feel the centre of his universe every time, only by gazing him.

“Soooo” Louis says after a while, finishing his cup of tea “What do you wanna do today??”

“Hmm I have already done things while you were sleeping”  
“Yeah but I haven't so please, entertain me” Louis nods.

Harry looks at him in the eyes with a significant look that Louis knows too well.

“NOO Harold” he interjects before he can do or say anything else “We won't come back to bed until tonight.”  
“Ohhh come onnnnn!!” Harry pouts.

“Uh-uh! We'll go outside, breathing some fresh air, do..things and be actually on holiday, for once!”

“Since when Louis Tomlinson says no to sex????” Harry frowns, standing up.

“Since he doesn't want to die from a seizure, thank you!”

Louis follows him when they walk outside, in the little garden they have around their private bungalow.

Few wood ladders and they are in the swimming pool in front of the ocean. It's incredible, really. And it's all for them and nobody else. It feels like heaven.

Louis is now wearing his short too which he slipped on before going to eat and Harry is watching him: his bum and his thighs perfectly wrapped in the shorts, _really_ short shorts, one of Harry's gift after he found out about their holiday. They are gray and blue and Louis looks sinful in that. Shirtless, tattoos on display, collarbones and blue blue eyes, messy soft hair and golden skin from the Jamaican sun.

“Let's start with a relaxing swimming, maybe it'll help my muscles” Louis says and dips down in the warm water.

Harry follows him right away, the sun is warming their skin and the contact with water feels really good. The only noise around them is made by seagulls and the waves of the ocean.

“Good?” Harry asks after a few rounds around the swimming pool.

Louis remerges from the water, wet hair pushed back and Harry thinks he would die very young.

“Yeah, way better” he leans with his back against the wall of the swimming pool, resting his head on the rim, floating in the water, relaxing.

Harry watches him and then gets closer, quietly.

Louis has his eyes closed when he feels something solid caging him against the wall.

He opens his eyes again and meets Harry's green ones, gazing him again, sweet smile on his face.

He's beautiful, really. Dimples and tattoos and wet curls, he looks sixteen again and Louis loves him. So much.

“God, I love you so much” Harry breathes, his perfect mouth on Louis' ear. Louis shivers and wraps his arms around his boyfriend's wet solid shoulders. Then he moves his legs, wrapping them as well around Harry's waist, he is around him as a koala now, Harry seems to like it.

“I love you too, you horny baby boy!” Louis teases with a cheeky smile.

Harry lowers his eyes for a second, blushing faintly, and then his eyes are again on Louis'. He feels his grip tighten. His big hands sliding along his back under the water until they reach for Louis' bum and squeeze. Then he rests them on it, supporting his body even if the water doesn't make it that difficult.

“I am not a baby boy anymore”  
“You always are to me” Louis says, sweet, pushing Harry's wet curls away from his forehead. He leans forward, kissing him at the base of his neck, water lulling them all around. Their bodies are so close, like it's only one. Louis could stay this way forever.

“I am 20 now” Harry says, proud like a child who can say he's 6 instead of 5 and a half.

Louis smiles. “I know, I can't believe I got to be with you for all this time, I saw you turning 20...and you were sixteen!” now Louis is thinking out loud. Harry loves when he does it. Especially when he thinks about him.

“I know, and you were eighteen.. and now you are 22, times goes by baby, I actually don't mind”  
“Why not? You want to be old and grown up, soon??” Louis asks, puzzled. His fear of growing up is still there for the Peter Pan of the band.

“No, because I wanna know what the future holds you know? I wanna see where we will be and what we'll do and how many kids we'll have”

Louis rolls his eyes, but then he smiles. “I was worried you hadn't talked about babies today” he says, teasingly.

Harry slaps lightly his bum under the water and Louis jolts a bit forward. Even if the water diminishes the feeling, both of them feel the friction. And it's really nice. Yes, probably Louis has recovered. Harry was ready to go hours before so it was just a matter of time.”

“Shut up! You know I want to have a family with you...even if I don't know why 'cause you're a right pain in the ass”  
“Ohhh that's what you said last night?? I thought you were saying you loved me and wanted me all the time and...wait, what was that? Oh yes, you said I was perfect and you couldn't believe you got so lucky to have me in your bed every night” Louis remembers very well because those words made him go crazy. Even more than usual. He loves when Harry pours his heart out when they make love. A flow of words that Louis will always keep in mind.

Harry blushes for a second because he remembers as well. “Oh no, that was to seduce you I didn't really think those things” he jokes.

Louis shakes his head in a bewildered look. Mouth open. “Oh god! So you keep me around because I am easy for it??? You only wanted for my body for the last four years??? Unbelievable!!” he tries to wrestle away from Harry's grip but it's impossible. They are joking and Harry is already laughing. Louis thinks there's nothing better than Harry's real laugh, bright and hard like when they were sixteen and eighteen play fighting on a couch at the XFactor house.

Yes, they are grown up and maturer (maybe) but nothing really changed at all since then.

Finally Louis manages to disentangle himself from Harry's grip and swim inches away from the curly boy.

Harry turns on himself, suddenly his arms are empty and he doesn't know why.  
“Where are you going??? We were having a moment!!” he protests.

Louis grins. “No Harry, you were trying to seduce me and I told you before we'll wait until tonight”  
“I wasn't! I was trying to be romantic and tell you that I loved you...not everything is about sex!”  
“Oh, said the one who hasn't done anything else since we arrived here!” Louis bites back, swimming around Harry. He knew that if he stayed in Harry's arm with that sweet friction between them and their bodies pressed together he wouldn't have been able to resist more than five minutes.

“Shut UPPP!” Harry laughs again swimming quickly towards him, Louis starts running away from him, trying to reach the other side of the swimming pool but everything ends in a water fight full of laughs and wet kisses. Yes, nothing changed at all.

 

\- - -

 

It's 8pm when the whole resort reunite at the main beach to watch the sunset. It's something amazing and everyone suggested them to see it at least once so Harry – who likes listening to his yoga partners when they talk about romantic things and stuff like that – has dragged Louis out of their bungalow to go and see the sunset on the beach.

“Come on Louuuuu! It's romantic! We are supposed to be romantic during this holiday!!!” he had whined when Louis wasn't really keen on wearing some normal clothes (which don't include only a pair of briefs) and go outside.

“Fiine Harold, but I get to drink as much as I want okay??? I saw the free drink bar there!!” he says, wearing a new pair of tiny black and gray swimming trunks and one of his white tank top which shows the whole collection of tattoos and his golden skin. Harry looks at him, flames in his pupils.

Before Louis could meet his hungry eyes, he sighs and takes his hand.

“Come on, Mister Romantic! Or else we'll arrive at the beach at midnight!” he says and Harry follows him, fingers entwined.

 

The beach is crowded already, the free drink bar is open and everyone is enjoying their drinks next to the ocean. Nobody seems to notice or mind the presence of Harry and Louis and they both think they are in some sort of 'other universe' where nobody cares about them and nobody recognises them. They also both decide they really really like this universe sometimes.

They take a sit on one of the little tables next to a big green palm, the vision of the sea is perfect. Harry has with him the Polaroid Louis gave him for his 19th birthday and can't wait to snap the perfect picture (with Louis and the sunset, of course) to hang it on the wall in their bedroom and remember this beautiful holiday forever.

He puts the camera on the table, next to his and Louis' phone and smiles.

“All set?” Louis mocks, looking at him carefully organising his table.

Harry smiles like a child who is playing with his crayons and nods.

“I want to take a picture of us and the sunset, you know to...remember this. Martha and Adele said it's always beautiful” he explains.

Louis frowns for a second.

“Who _are_ Martha and Adele anyway??” he asks.

Harry smiles again showing his dimples. “My yoga course' friends! Martha is from Los Angeles and Adele is here with his husband but they are from Porto Rico”  
“Where else will you go after yoga? Knitting course or bingo?” Louis jokes again, smiling.

Harry makes a weird face to him and shows him his tongue.

Louis leans over the table to kiss him and it takes less than two seconds for Harry to open up his mouth and let Louis' tongue slide inside. They kiss slowly and sweet for a while and then they part, when Harry feels Louis standing up. Ten minutes to the sunset.

“Where are you going????” he asks, pouting, red puffy lips from kissing.

Louis looks down at him and puts his Aviators on. God, he's even more gorgeous with his hair and his tan and his biceps and tattoos and... Harry will die. He already states that.

“Drinks! I told you I'd drink whatever I want!” he shrugs.

Harry looks at his watch. “You have eight minutes! I need you here for the picture!”  
“Yeah yeah don't worry” blinking from under his sunglassess, Louis takes his credit card and goes to the bar counter.

 

He stands on his tip toes to reach the counter and leans on with his elbows.

He looks around, searching for some bar tender to help him, a soft music playing in the background over the chatting of the people around them. Probably it's the new tune of Beyoncé but he can't quite make out what it is. It can be 'What makes you beautiful' for all he cares. That would be weird, but still, it would't be the first time it happened.

He hums to the tune, waiting for the bartender to see him when he feels someone sitting next to him. He glance at the table on his left and he sees Harry fiddling with his phone so he can't be there.

He turns his head and meets brown eyes. Dark brown eyes. Not Zayn's nor Liam's kind of brown eyes, more...black. There is this guy, tanned and muscular and with a bright smile and a tall quiff pushed back. He's looking at him, showing all his perfect white teeth in a grin.

“Can I help you?” Louis asks, cocking an eyebrow.

“No, but maybe I can” he says, an heavy foreign accent, maybe French or Spanish. He slides a mojito towards him and take his in his hands, eyes on him again. He's checking Louis out and Louis knows, he really hopes Harry doesn't see the whole thing. He turns to glance at him but he's still tapping on his phone.

“Okaay” Louis smiles, looking down at the mojito. He's flattered that a good-looking guy is hitting on him but really...it's not the case. “Thank you but you may want to share this with somebody else” he says, politely. Finally the bar tender approaches him and Louis ordered two Tequila Sunrises.

The guy is still there, smiling and eating him with his eyes.

“Really? Because I wanted to share this with the sexiest guy here and I can't see anybody else but you.” the guy tries again. Probably he's Spanish. That would explain his face and his eyes.

“Really, I am not..interested.” he says again, honest. (And then thinks that the pick-up line was one of the worst he has ever heard, and he remembers the atrocious ones Harry tried when they were just begin to know each other. He thought nothing could beat them. Even if, eventually, it worked pretty well.)

“Oh come on” suddenly the guy grab his bum for a second before Louis winces away without even thinking. What the hell was that? Louis is starting to feel slightly uncomfortable.

“OKAY” he says, louder “Now stop it please, really”

“You alright?” a warm low voice speaks from behind him.

The guy with dark eyes looks up and Harry is towering him. Tattoos and muscles and tiny shorts.

He glares at him and Louis thinks he should have seen what was happening. Luckily.

Louis curls into Harry, like he's seeking protection because that gesture really pissed him off and finally the bar tender gave him his drinks.

“And you are?” the cocky guy stands up, probably trying to tower Harry but it's quite impossible as he's few inches taller than Louis.

The older guy look at the scene hoping that Harry doesn't lose control too much. They are in public, anyway.

“Let's go Harry” he starts, trying to give him his drink and grabbing his arm.

Harry doesn't move. A solid rock that Louis will never move on his own.

“His boyfriend” he says, calmly, green eyes cold as ice.

Louis watches the scene in silence, next to Harry who has sheltering him with his body, possessive body language that Louis is not used to see in him that is always so polite with everyone. He kinda loves it. No, he really _loves_ it.

“Harry we should go” he tries again, hoping to end that conversation before the dark-eyed boy could say or do something stupid.

Harry seems not to listen to him, again. He takes his drink and never lose eyes contact with the guy.

“I was having a nice chat with your boyfriend then”  
“You touched him.” Harry states. Serious.

“Oh we were just...laughing” Louis can see the guy becoming a bit worried because Harry is very cold and annoyed.

“I didn't see my boyfriend” he stresses the words “laughing at all. Were you laughing, Louis?” he asks.

Louis raises his eyebrows and shakes his head. “It's not worth it Harry, come on, we'll miss the sunset.”  
Harry nods for a second and then leans towards the guy to reach his ear.

“Don't even _think_ of touching my fiance again, is that clear?”  
The guy finally stands up, taking his mojito.

“Okay dude, calm down it was just a joke”  
“Go” Harry says again before turning his back to him and grab Louis' arm.

He drags Louis to the table, drinks in their hands while the older boy sits down again.  
“What was that???” Louis asks, impressed.

Harry is still annoyed. He drinks a bit of Tequila from his straw.

“He grabbed your bum.”

“I know Harry but you didn't need to...”  
“He grabbed your bum. _My_ bum.”

Louis frowns. “That doesn't even make sense Harold...”  
“You know what I mean, you're mine.” Harry says again, there is a sparkle in his eyes ready to set everything on fire. Louis knows what it means and actually he kinda likes it.

He drinks a bit of his drink too, the bartender made them really strong and alcohol is already flowing in his veins. He loves the dizzy feeling.

“I know babe, don't need to get upset over there yeah? I am big enough to defend myself”  
“I don't like when people touch you. Especially where they shouldn't.”  
“Me neither but...”  
“If he gets closer again I swear...”  
“Harry, Harry” Louis takes his hand and tangle their fingers together.

Harry suddenly calms. Louis has this instant effect on him, it's almost magical.

They look at each other in the eyes.

“Sorry Lou, it's like... you are so hot and I feel like somebody could..”  
“Harry Edward Styles!!” Louis cuts him off because he knows where this is leading. “I am engaged to you for a reason. Who the fuck cares about other people! Why should I look at somebody else when I have you in all your....glory???” he asks, looking at Harry's bare wide chest and shoulders, wild curls tied with one of his scarves and sunglasses on.

Harry smiles again and Louis feels his heart beating faster.

“Come on now, it's time for the picture remember?”

Finally the sun starts to set and everyone is focusing on the sky in awe.

It's a beautiful change of colours that looks like they are painted above the ocean. The sea is calm and blue and the sun is going down, the light is changing too and everyone is taking pictures of the beautiful view.

Louis is looking at it, he can't believe he managed to be there with Harry. A private holiday for his birthday – something he could have never dreamt about last year, when Harry's birthday was totally off limits because of stupid pr stunts. Now there they are, in front of a terrific sunset and Louis can't believe his luck.

Harry takes his hand again, tho se time more relaxed, and smiles. Louis is still looking at the sunset when he hears the snap of the camera.

He turns his head and Harry is shaking the polaroid picture in his hand.

“Weren't you taking picture of the sunset??” he asks.

Harry finally shows him the picture and Louis flushes when he sees that it is a picture of the sunset indeed but it's only the background. There is Louis watching at it on the front, enlighten only by the natural light.

“I am gonna keep this with me all the time” Harry murmurs, kissing his temple and his ear.

Louis smiles, his heart melting. He turns his head and meets Harry's lips for a sweet peck. Two. Three, before parting.

“I love you” he whispers. The sun finally sets and the sky is more blue now, ready to welcome the night and the stars.

“I love you too” Harry says again, with no hesitation at all. His thumb on his cheek, caressing him.

“Gimme the camera” Louis says and Harry complies. Louis angles the Polaroid up above them and turns his head towards Harry.

“Kiss me baby, come on” he says and Harry doesn't have to be told twice before his lips meets Louis' again. They hear the snap of the camera but they are both to busy kissing properly now to care. Probably the picture is not even good but who cares when Harry is cupping Louis' face in his big hands and kissing him with all the love he can have.

Louis kisses him back and he's so happy that he can do it even if they are in public. He knows those people will never tell. The resort has a privacy policy and the guests don't care at all. Yes, life is beautiful like this.

When they pull apart, Louis has put the Polaroid camera on the table and the new picture is right there.

They turns their heads to see the picture and...it's a bit blurry on the edge but it still perfect. Their kiss and the sunset and the smiles they couldn't contain.

“We are so good together” Louis states.

“Yeah, go tell your friend” Harry answers looking around to see if the guy is still there. Apparently not.

Louis giggles.

“Oh look at you, going all jealous for nothing!” he mocks.

Harry widens his eyes, puzzled. “For nothing?? He was hitting on you!”  
“So? What? As it was the first time someone hits on me!”  
“Yeah but he grabbed your bum and...god, I wanted to brain him with the mojito”

Louis laughs. “Oh my god I am marrying a caveman!!”

Harry beams, leaning closer to him, eyes locked.

“What?” Louis asks, blushing because Harry is even more wonderful seen that close.

“You are _marrying_ me” he repeats.

“Yes, that's why you shouldn't be that jealous...I mean...I won't change my mind and pick someone else over you, Harold!”  
“You'd better! Nobody is better than me” he says, proud.

Louis shakes his head. “Nor humble, I see” he jokes.

Harry giggles again. Happy and already drunk from tequila and love for his boy. Same goes with Louis, anyway.

“I am marrying you, yes” Louis nods again, his hand on Harry's neck. They kiss again.

“And I am marrying you” Harry repeats, his heart trying to come out of his chest.

Suddenly the music at the bar changes and a familiar intro fills their ears.

They cannot believe it. They are actually playing What makes you Beautiful in the bar.

They look at each other again, and burst out laughing.

Yes. Everything is perfect.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired :))   
> Hope you liked it! Sorry for any mistake, as usual! 
> 
> xx


End file.
